Shadow Princess
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: There's an unknown kingdom, that no one in Ooo knew about. Shadow kingdom, and the princess is not a good one. She steals the people of Ooo's shadows. Finn and Jake have 24 hours to get the shadows back, or they'll become shadows themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Just an average day in the land of Ooo. Fighting off monsters, rescuing princesses, beating up ice king. Just a normal day for Finn and Jake that is. They decide to go of to the candy kingdom and see princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum was setting up for a party for all the kingdoms. All the princesses were going to be there, and Finn hoped flame princess would be there. He still wanted to spend time with her, even though she dumped him. He wanted to still hang out with her, even if they could only be friends.

Finn and Jake helped decorate for the party. It was exciting, just hoped ice king wouldn't crash the party. That's why Finn and Jake were there, protection and guards from intruders.

Decorating was going great, until ice king showed up. Just complaining about not being invited to the party, and he was getting on everyones nerves.

"Why was I not invited? I'm fun aren't I?" He said.

"Because no one likes ya old fart!" Finn yelled drawing his cursed leaf sword.

They battled out until ice king just gave up and left.

"Sorry about that princess, hopefully he'll give up," Finn said. "Knowing him he probably won't," Jake added.

"Its alright, let's just get the rest of these decorations up," Bubblegum said.

The decorations were all set up, and the party was about to begin. It was all exciting, princess from all around Ooo were coming to party. Flame princess even showed up with Cinnamon-bun riding Jake 2. It hurt a little, but Finn was alright, he knew he had to move on.

"Hi Finn, it's nice to see you," f.p. said with a smile. It was nice to see her happy. Finn smiled back.

Finn decided to walk around, make sure everyone was safe.

All of a sudden, the lights shut off. Princess Bubblegum went to check out what was up. Apparently there was a short circuit, she just had to fix it and do some rewiring. After that the lights turned on.

Bubblegum wasn't to sure though, something was...off. She went over and talked to Finn.

"Be on the look out, something's wrong," she whispered. Finn nodded.

Finn wandered around looking for something off or weird. He looked around, and found what he was looking for. A shadow without an owner. He walked closer to it. It laughed, like a witch. And it flew up to the ceiling laughing. Finn just stared, what was this thing.

It waved its hand and everyone's shadow disappeared into her grasp. Everyone was confused, and looked up at the ceiling.

"People of Ooo, I am Shadow princess," she said. There was a shadow princess, no one knew this. Not even Bubblegum knew about a shadow kingdom.

"Your shadows have all been taken, and they will be my people of my kingdom, soon you shall all turn into shadows and we will be the people!" She said. This sent everyone into a panic. Finn didn't know what to do. How do you kill a shadow? And a princess at one too...

She disappeared after that, Finn wanted to follow her, but Bubblegum pulled him to her lab. "Before we find her we need to figure out how to return our shadows to our bodies," she said, "look, find a way to get the shadows back here, without the bodies, shadows can't think for themselves. Figure out how to lure them back here." Finn nodded and he went off.

**Well... I do what I can when it comes to fanfics. I may not be the best but, i'm glad that there are people reading them :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Jake had to track down where she went. It would be hard though, no one knew what the shadow kingdom was. No one ever heard of it. So how would they find it?

"Hey what are you guys doing?" apparently ice king was following them.

"Nothing of your concern," Finn said.

"You looking for that shadow girl?" He asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jake asked.

"Because she came by and took my shadow," ice king said.

"Do you know where she is?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I can take you to the shadow kingdom too," ice king said.

"You know where it is?" Finn asked.

"Yes, with my wizard eyes, but I'll only take you if I'm allowed to hang out with you guys when I want," ice king said.

Finn and Jake had no choice, so they agreed and followed ice king. "You better not be lying ice king!" Finn said.

"I'm not, I'll take you to the shadow kingdom, and we can all be best friends," ice king said.

Finn and Jake were getting annoyed, but put up with it anyways. They followed ice king for a while until they reached a cave. It was pitch black.

"Don't worry you'll know when we get to the shadow kingdom," ice king said.

"Ice king, have you known about the shadow kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've been here before," ice king said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, no one knew this kingdom existed," Jake said.

"Yeah, she told me not to tell about her kingdom, but I guess I didn't keep my promise," ice king said.

"Promise? What promise?" Finn asked.

"A few years ago I stumbled upon the cave, and found the kingdom. She told me not to tell anyone about her existence, or she couldn't live in her kingdom in peace."

"Who's she?" Jake asked.

"Shadow princess, she calls herself Shay though," ice king said.

Weird, what did this princess want? And what was she hiding?


End file.
